Married For A Week
by gaymermaids
Summary: Weilan and Ondina wake up married because of a drunken idea. Once Mimmi says that Weilan can't work with Ondina, Weilan makes it her personal goal to prove her wrong. Can they survive a week of marriage?
1. Chapter 1

Weilan woke up to the sound of snoring, and a headache, she found Ondina lying next to her, her blond hair scattered across the blue pillow. Her natural reaction, of course, was to scream as loud as possible. Ondina jolted up and saw Weilan screaming next to her in bed, her black hair a mess and her brown eyes wide in horror, once Weilan stopped screaming she finished processing it.

"What the fuck!" where her first words as she fell out of the bed, what the hell, how the fuck did this happen. Suddenly they both remembered the night before, the party, the drinking, and the drunken decision to get married as a joke, even though they "hated" each other, and have never dated.

They both stared at each other for a long time, thinking about what to say, why the hell had they thought it was a good idea. Ondina had this look of shock mixed with fear and disgust, Weilan's face screamed shock and horror.

Weilan cleared her throat, she had feelings towards Ondina- ones she would never admit-, which was the reason she had gone along with the plan; she loved Ondinas blue eyes, the way she laughed, Weilan even loved her grouchiness. "So, we're married." It was the only thing she could think of saying.

Ondina blushed bright red, she would never admit that some part of her had loved the idea she came up with, that at the time the only thing it meant to her was being able to spend a long time with Weilan, and be able to kiss her. "What the hell do we do now?" Ondina asked asked.

"I think we should ask Mimmi, or Rita, or someone." Weilan said, Ondina nodded, she couldn't make a decision in her state, she was shocked, tired, and frankly way too embarrassed to think properly. She had a hangover and didn't think she could even fully process what was happening in that moment. They shifted a bit, and put on their shoes.

They awkwardly got up and headed towards the door, avoiding each other as much as possible. This was probably the worst, and weirdest thing that could've happened.

* * *

Mimmi tried not to laugh, meanwhile Zac was laughing hysterically, and Evie was laughing quietly in a corner. Ondina and Weilan had been roommates that didn't really tolerate each other, while Mimmi, Zac, and Evie lived together. Zac ended up gasping for air and tried to settle down. "I can't wait to tell this to Cam and Carly" He sighed, this was by far the best thing to have come out this party. "So, when's the honeymoon" Evie teased "Where's it gonna be."

Mimmi cleared her throat and tried to push down her laughter, she tried to be mature about this, after all there's a good chance they would kill each other if they stayed married.

"You can always get a divorce" she said "after all Weilan wouldn't really work with you Ondina, and you wouldn't with her, it's a known fact." Weilan and Ondina were taken aback, they could work with _anyone_. "Excuse me but _I_ can work with _anyone_ , ok?" Weilan said "infact, I'll prove it, me and Ondina will stayed married for a week, and _prove_ that we can work."

Ondina laughed " _What?_ " Weilan looked at her and said "Unless you're too scared." Ondina scoffed "Excuse me, I am not scared of _anything_." Mimmi was sure they would either kill each other, that or it would work out a bit... differently. They looked at each other challengingly. "Well I guess you'll spend a week married, starting tomorrow" Mimmi said, she was worried, after all this was Ondina and Weilan they were talking about.

Zac looked at Evie and she said "They're either jump at each other's neck, or on jump each others bones." Zac nodded snickering, this was going to be a very interesting week.

* * *

Once Ondina and Weilan got back to their place they set the rules "Ok, we sleep in the same bed, and maybe cuddle, _maybe_ , and we only kiss in front of Mimmi and everyone else. Ok?" Weilan was trying to set the rules. "And no sex" Ondina nodded in agreement, she would _not_ have sex with Weilan. They looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to do next, they did know, however, that they were exhausted.

"So... do we sleep?" Ondina asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, we sleep, and today is Tuesday, the bet starts tomorrow, so it ends next Wednesday."

"Ok, good"

"Good"


	2. Chapter 2

They had slept from 12-4 and then from 8-6, Ondina woke up to an ocean like, flowery smell, it was so nice, so sweet. She opened her eyes to find Weilans face inches from hers, she let out a yelp. "Hmm?" Weilan jolted up a bit and saw Ondinas face,letting out a small screech and held her breath. They had been cuddling in their sleep, this was not what they wanted.

Weilan started putting her clothes on, red in the face. Ondina hid under the covers for a bit, not wanting to get out, out of embarrassment. She got out after a while at the smell of french toast, she saw Weilan cooking, one of the only bright sides to this was that she had an excuse to ask Weilan to cook for her every morning.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen counter, she leaned on it and looked at Weilan, she had to sleep in the same bed with her... This was terrible, regret and frustration flowed through her. Weilan caught Ondina staring, a half glare on her face, Ondina quickly looked away. Weilan found no enjoyment in this, and she was trying not to insult Ondina for glaring. They had to make this work, she could work with _anyone_ , even Ondina. Ondina set the plates while Weilan served the food, they ate silently.

"So, the foods good, but I'll cook lunch, it'll be _really_ good." Ondina said smugly, Weilan scoffed, Ondina couldn't cook to save her life. "Right, and I have magical powers." Ondina glared

"I can make a good meal."

"You couldn't make a good meal to save your life, we'll end up ordering pizza again, or sushi."

"I'll show you, I will make an amazing meal."

"Right."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where it is, you're the one who does the laundry!" Ondina screeched.

"I mean I don't know where it is, _you're_ the one that's supposed to put away your clothes"

"You lost it!"

"If anything _you_ lost it, genius!"

This was the third fight this day, Weilan realized that if they kept this up Mimmi would be right, and she would _not_ let that happen. "Okay, okay, I should've been more careful with it, but we can't keep arguing, we have to prove to Mimmi that we can work." Ondina grunted and nodded. "Fine, but if you lose anoth-" The doorbell rang, multiple times. They both walked over to the door, when they opened it, they were not amused. At all.

"Surprise! Wedding presents!" It was the sound of Carlies voice, filled with amusement.

"I didn't know whether to buy you the glasses, or the decorations, so I got you both!" Cam said hugging the two girls , he then kept his arms around their shoulder and walked into their house. "So, how's the happy couple, I hear that after the marriage there's a _lot_ of se-" Ondina elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow.."

Carly came in and put the presents on the kitchen counter. "So when's the honeymoon, how's everything going? It was about time you got married." She was in the kitchen, she leaned on the counter staring at them and grinned. "Who proposed?" Weilan breathed in and looked extremely angry, she was ready to kick something, or someone. Ondina blushed and scoffed.

"So, do you really think you'll last a week?" Cam asked, grinning like an idiot.

"We k _now_ we'll last the week, right Weilan?"

"Yeah, my beautiful wife here is right" Weilan said, Ondina glared and forced herself to smile, they needed to be convincing.

"Well in that case, why don't we go on a double date,slow dancing, and kissing." Carly said.

"We'll be there, and we will do everything a married couple would do." Ondina said defensively.

"Well we'll se you tomorrow, 7:00 pm, at the Couple's Escape. It's going to be very romantic."

"We'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

"I can't believe you agreed to that." Weilan said, searching for one her small statues.

"I can't believe you called your beautiful wife!" Ondina screeched.

"Well that's what you get for agreeing."

"What are you looking for?"

"My small cat statue, have you seen it?" Weillan asked, her searching became more panicked

"Um.. I may have accidently.. Broken it.." Ondina said rubbing her neck

Weilan shot up immediately, a look of pure rage on her face. "What?! That was a gift from my grandmother!" she screeched, Ondina smiled nervously. This was the third fight today. This would be a very long week.


	3. Chapter 3

Weilan woke up to the smell of burning, she panicked, thinking there was a fire in the house. She got out of bed and then realised it was Ondina cooking, she got out of bed groaning in frustration, as she walked over she saw Ondina turning off the stove and putting a batch of burnt pancakes on the kitchen counter. "Nice job, I love the taste of burnt in the morning." Weilan said, Ondina glared "I wanted to something nice for you, and prove that I can cook." she said in an annoyed voice. "Weilan sighed, "If you wanna do something nice buy me breakfast at the Cafe.

Weilan did the driving, much to Ondinas dislike, Ondina insisted on driving and Weilan said she had done more than enough for the morning. Weilan a seafood platter and Ondina ordered a salmon sandwich. "The pancaked wouldn't have tasted that bad, a bit crunchy but I'm sure they were good." Ondina said defensively. "Ondina, they were burnt to a crisp, they would've tasted awful." Weilan sighed. "Well I'm cooking lunch to prove that I can cook." "Ohh no you don't, we will eat pizza for lunch, and I will _not_ let you cook, ever again" "No, I am cooking dinner." "Ondina we have the double date today."

Ondina groaned, she didn't wanna slow dance with Weilan, and she knew that Cam and Carly would want to see a kiss, so that was gonna be even worst. "Do we have to, can't we just cancel?" Weilan looked at her. "No! We already said we would, we can't back out now!" Zac walked into the cafe and pulled up a chair to sit next to them. "Soo how's the happy couple? I heard you have a wonderful double date today, candlelight dinner, slow dancing, kissing.." Weilan tried not to kick him under the table. Ondina didn't hold back though "Ow!" came out of Zac's mouth after the kick. Evie sat on Zac's lap "So I take it you're going together to Sirena and David's wedding on sunday?" Ondina's eyes widened, she had completely forgotten about that, that meant more dancing, but it also meant she had the excuse of congratulating the happy couple, which meant she didn't have to spend all her time with Weilan.

"Right, yeah, the wedding. Guess we'll have to dance honey.."

"Trouble in paradise?" Zac teased.

"No, we're doing fine, right sweetheart?" Weilan said

"Yeah, we're doing perfectly." Ondina agreed

Evive and Zac looked at each other and then back at them, and said "Right".

* * *

"We are eating pizza for lunch"

"No! I am going to cook!"

"Not in a million years"

"C'mon my cooking isn't that bad"

"You're right, it's worst!"

"It isn't, let me prove it."

"No way, and it's too late I already ordered the pizza"

Ondina flipped Weilan off, they had been arguing about this for nearly five doorbell rang, "Look the pizza arrived" when Weilan opened the door and her face showed the look of a tired annoyed mom. "So I saw the pizza delivery guy and I decided to deliver it myself! How are you? You'll be going to my wedding as a couple right?" Sirena said excitedly. "I know what dress my maid of honor will be waiting, but what are _you_ going to wear Weilan? Aahh this is so exciting, my two friends are married! Even if it's only for a week!" Sirena set the pizza down and smiled warmly at them. Weilan tried not screech, she didn't want want this, she didn't deserve this. Okay maybe she did.

Sirena started blabbering on about how the wedding was going to be much better with them there. How happy she was that they'd both attend together, how cute they'd look. How nice they'd look, she just talked so much about it you'd think that she was a sister in law or something. How would they survive the smothering of their friends for one week, _how_.

* * *

Weilan got ready, slipping into a long dress that was tight on the top that covered her neck and chest completely but left her shoulders bare, it flowed and made the shape of a bell on the bottom. She placed a gold pair of earrings and swirly gold bracelet on her wrist, she wore heels that were about 4 inches high, she looked stunning, her hair in an updo.

Ondina wore a golden, backless dress with a small v neck in front, it what slightly tight, she wore a small gold and diamond necklace, with matching earrings her hair pulled into a high bun with her hair spilling out from it, she wore platforms. She looked elegant and frankly, hot. Her platforms were about 3 inches high. She was a bit nervous for the date, not wanting to dance and kiss, but not letting Mimmi be right.

* * *

They showed up to the Couple's Escape with an amused Carly and Cam, Ondina and Weilan sat with of them in the semi circle booth, they ordered seafood and wine, Ondina and Cam ordered white, Weilan and Carly ordered red. They discussed work, and family, they joked around about each other's jobs, and complained, they ended up laughing quite a bit. In the middle of the conversion Ondina had glanced over at a laughing Weilan, in the candlelight she looked so beautiful, and laughing even more so. Ondina stared for a bit and then looked away quickly, slightly blushing. After dessert they moved to the dance floor, a beautiful song played, enchanting and romantic, obviously.

 _Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness, and you fill my head with you._

Weilan wrapped her arm around Ondina, Ondina placed her arms around Weilans waist they moved to the music, Weilan accidently stepping on Ondinas feet.

"No, no like this" Ondina said softly.

"Okay, okay like this?" Weilan asked a bit nervous.

"Yeah, like that.

 _Can I be close to you? Oooh Oooh Can I be close to you? Can I take you to a moment, where the fields are filled with gold?_

Weilan looked up and Ondina, her eyes filled with wonder, Ondina was so beautiful, so graceful. Weilan leaned in a bit.

 _All my world is you. Can I be close to you? Ooh Oooh Can I be close to you?_

Cam and Carly and stopped dancing to watch Weilan and Ondina. Ondina had noticed, but honestly, she was caught up in the moment. She leaned and whispered "I'm going to kiss you" Weilan nodded.

 _Can I be close to you? Oooh Oooh Can I be close to you? Oooh Oooh Can I be close to you?_

There foreheads touched, and then their lips met, at first it was a soft kiss, but the Weilan deepened it, their lips moved against each other, Ondina loved every second of it, savoring the taste of Weilans lips. Weilan pulled Ondina closer to her. When they parted they looked away and blushed. Once they got to their house they avoided each other, the only thing they could think of was the kiss they had shared, the one that made their heart flutter, and their stomach twist. It had been the best kissed that they had ever experienced.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry I took so long, school's been crazy and I have two AP's two make up I will be publishing these three chapters!

Chapter 4

Weilan woke up to an empty bed, facing the edge of the bed and fell with a thump "Ah!" She got up and found the house was empty besides her and the cat, she was frustrated and relieved at the same time, she dressed she had work giving boxing classes, she was about to make breakfast when Ondina burst through the door "I bought breakfast from the Cafe!" She brought in three doggie bags, Weilan had no idea what was in the bags but it smelled good.

They ate in silence and avoided making eye contact, the cat,. Ariel,, she was Poseidon's kitten, normally avoided Ondina, she jumped onto the table facing Ondina and meowed loudly, turned around and jumped into Weilans lap and started purring.

"So, the cat has spoken" Weilan said

"I guess"

"Look, what happened yester-"

"What happened yesterday was part of the dare, nothing more." Ondina snapped, she didn't want to discuss this, didn't want to remember it. She wanted to forget it, but she couldn't, it kept replaying in her head like a scratched record.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Weilan flinched, she had known that but part of her hoped that... It didn't matter what she hoped, it was for the dare. That was that.

"I'm gonna go to work, thanks for the breakfast." She said putting the cat on the ground, getting up slowly. She got her things and walked out the door, her only thought that she was frustrated, hurt, and furious.

Ondina sat at the table in silence, Ariel staring up at her, Ondina stood and and let out a scream of anger, this was not what she had agreed to. She got ready and went to her job as a swim coach, she needed to get away from this house, from this whole situation.

* * *

The sound of punches echoed through the empty gym, gronts and some panting, it was two hours after class had ended, Weilan had a face of fury and concentration, sweat dripping down the side of her face. She kept punching, each one harder than the last, and then, boom! The bag fell to the ground, she sighed, panting and put it back on, deciding that it was a sign to stop. She sat down on a stool that nearby and took off the bandages from her hands. She sat there for a few seconds, panting.

She got up and went to the shower, she was washing out her hair when the memory of what had happened the night before flooded in, the dancing, the kiss, the warm feeling. She stayed under the shower head, staring at her feet with her eyes shut.

* * *

Ondina sat on the bench of a school pool, hat on, frustrated, she ran her hands through her hair and got up abruptly, she went to the Cafe and ordered her usual smoothy, she sat outside and sipped while staring out into the ocean. Her face twisted into a bitter, frustrated look, she couldn't stop imagining it, the stupid taste of Weilans lips, the stupid warm feeling of dancing, the terrible memory of Weilans fa-

"Hey, couldn't help notice that you look like a real sourpuss." Cam said, plopping down into the chair in front of her. "Didn't get hot and steamy after the date huh?" Ondina kicked him "Ow!"

"Do you have any reason to be here besides making me furious? Because of not you can fuck off" Ondina said.

"No! I do, I wanted to see how you were, you and Weilan seemed.. Off after dancing, I wanted to see how you were holding up, I'm not a complete asshole."

Ondina looked at him suspiciously, "I'm fine."

"Right, that's why you're sucking the energy out of the whole deck more than usual and why people can feel your anger from a while away. C'mon tell me, the Camsters always here if you need help."

Ondina sighed and groaned "fine. I can't stop thinking about that stupid kiss, I- it keeps going off in my head, I hate it! And when Weilan wanted to talk about it I snapped, I scared her off. I just can't stop thinking about it, and I get queasy and I feel all glowy. I hate it. Why the hell do I feel like this? This disgusting!"

"I hate to break it to you, but you have feelings for Weilan, romantic feelings, you like her."

"Wh-what? No, that's- that's just stupid I- I would never I mean- she's barely a friend we- I- she isn't even my type what an absurd accusation."

Cam stared, one eyebrow up and a grin that said yeah right.

"Ok, maybe, I have small feelings for her but, I doubt she feels the same! Nothing's going to come out of this. This is a dare, nothing more. We last the week, we divorce and pretend that this never happened." She said, looking down a bit with a face of sadness and anger.

"You two are idiots, and that's coming from me! The biggest idiot! Look I don't have experience with" He gestured generally "this but I think you should talk it out, at least that's what carly would say. Well _I_ am going to eat a hamburger, so I'll catch you later lover girl" A kick ensued after this line. Ondina stared down at her half empty drink, thinking about what she should do. An idea sparked, she didn't like it, but it seemed like the only solution.

She rushed to the counter of the Cafe "Carly, I need your and David's help. It has to do with the dare." Carly winced "Well fine, but you're gonna have help out and pay for anything you use that isn't part of the Cafe."

* * *

Weilan got home, still wet from the shower, she found the household empty with a note on the table:

 _Change into something nice and go to the Cafe, I mean if you want to, I don't care or anything. ~Ondina_

She raised an eyebrow, and went to her closet to change. She pulled out a flower printed dress, short, sleeveless and reaching up to her neck with a small tear shaped opening above her neck. She wore sandal flats and hanging earrings with silver on them. She wondered what the hell she was getting herself into, she decided to put on eyeliner, following her slated eye, accentuating it. She took a small purse and walked towards the Cafe, it was turning dark, sunset, she stopped in front of it and stood there for a while. The Cafe seemed to glow, considering it was turning to night outside. There was soft music coming from it, enchanting, a song being sung by Carly and Sirena.

Weilan walked in, the Cafe was completely empty besides the band, the table and chairs stacked, and in the middle, Ondina, standing with a lily and bright red face.

"I now things have been awkward since yesterday, and I've been rude, and we've both been stupid. So um, a, I wanted to throw you a small 'nothing is awkward' type thing, whatever. I don't know it's stupid. Here". Ondina said placing the flower in front of her. Weilan walked towards her and grabbed the lily "You're really stupid." Was said as Ondina was pulled into a hug. Ondina held on and Weilan burried her face in Ondinas neck.

"So we're gonna dance, right?"

"W-what?"

"I went through a lot of trouble setting this up"

"Psh so?"

"C'mon"

"Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: The Fanfic isn't going to end at the 9th chapter so, be prepared! I'm gonna put some angst in, not too much, promise.

Chapter 5:

Ondina got up to the smell of french toast, she sat up and went by the kitchen counter "That smells really good" she said, she walked towards the fridge to get water and kissed Weilan on the cheek "Good morning". "Good morning to you t-" Weilan froze, and then Ondina froze.

"You just" Weilan said, touching her cheek, that was a sign of pure affection, she turned red. They were only supposed to do these things for show, not in private!

"Um, I" Ondina said, her face flushed, shit that was not supposed to happen. "Let's pretend like that never happened, agreed?"

"Agreed"

They ate, Ondina reached over to grab the syrup, and suddenly remembered something.

"Weilan! The wedding, It's tomorrow! You don't have a dress!" Ondina said, oh no.

Weilan froze "Shit." That meant they'd have to spend all day looking for a dress, and although Weilan loved shopping, Ondina did not. At all. "Guess we're gonna have to go dress hunting!" She couldn't wait to see the annoyed look on Ondina's face as Weilan dragged her from store to store.

* * *

Weilan twirled, she was wearing a simple strapless dress, heart shaped with cloth across it and then going down after the chest.

"So?" Weilan said to an annoyed Ondina, this was the 5th dress, she was tired of this. She buried her head in the pile of dresses she had in her lap.

"Ondina, come ooon, if you don't help me out here than I will drag you to even more stores."

Ondina groaned "Fine." She looked at the dress, checking it out. "No, it's too simple, and bland.'

Weilan huffed, she changed and came out with a forest like pale green dress that seemed to be two triangles over the breasts with cloth wrapped around the chest and a bow which led to a flowy bottom.

"What is _that_ " Ondina said laughing a bit. "I like it!" Weilan said, "That looks horrendous, if you wear that I'm divorcing you" Ondina said. "It's not that bad, is it?" Weilan realized it was and leaned against the wall in a ridiculous pose "Now don't tell me I don't look.. Alluring." She said dramatically. Ondina burst into laughter, Weilan giggled as she went into the dressing room. She came out in a purple heart shaped strapless with cloth hanging from it in an elegant trail form.

"Well, that looks nice, I guess, but it's too plain" Ondina said, looking away a bit. Weilan pouted and went back to the dressing room.

She came out with a green dress that was almost a strapless except for the two pieces of embroidered cloth on her soldiers, in was extremely tight until it opened on her right side in a puffed sort of way, she could barely move in it.

"So" She said, waddling out, she bent forward, almost falling and managed to get up right again, with a face of distress. She posed her arms dramatically "Don't I look" She flipped her hair "Fabulous" Ondina was laughing, she made no signals with her arms.

Weilan came out in a another dress, peach and elegant with a beautiful glittering pattern on the chest, it was too big and she had to hold it up for her dear life. "No?" Weilan said giggling a bit with a nervous smile on her face. "Oh god No that is" Ondina said between gasps of air from laughing

She jumped out in a purple dress with the top half glittery and the other half purple cloth with the only sleeve holding it up. The fell from her breasts like a fountain of purple cloth that was a little bit more similar to bird feathers.

"I feel quite beautiful, don't you think so?" She said place an arm behind her head in a rather ridiculous manner. Ondina just scoffed "As beautiful as a purple parrot". Weilan gasped dramatically "I feel attacked" she said grabbing the bottom of her dress and turning away and in to the dress room.

Next came a terribly plain beige long dress with some rhinestones on the top. "I think that's the boring principle speeches of evening gowns." Ondina said with a smile of disbelief.

"So no?" Weilan said "Well unless you want to look like a bland walking bread" Ondina said. Weilan half glared and sarcastically said "Nice metaphor" before going back into the dressing room.

She slowly emerged laughing with a gold saggy dress, it was completely exposing on the top except for two thin pieces of cloth barely covering the breasts and an extremely poofy bottom.

She twirled, barely holding in her laughter. "What is _that"_ Ondina said with a look of pure disgust while laughing. "Is that for a strip show?" Weilan couldn't stop laughing, she managed to get out a "You wish" between breaths. They both motioned a no with their hands.

Next came an atrocious silver dress, it looked like it was made out of plastic, it was just two crumbled triangles on the top reaching down to the ribs, after that it hung stiffly down and had a slit opening up one leg.

Weilan looked disgusted staring down at it "It looked so nice on the wrack…" Ondina held a face of pure horror and then she burst into laughter, rolling around, between breaths she said "Why would anyone make that" Weilan glared and pouted a bit. "Ok I'm going to change while you laugh yourself to death"

Finally she came out with a red dress, one that was sleeveless but took up almost all the shoulder and left the smallest opening under the neck, the cloth there was transparent, on the edges of the sleeves it had silver and then it began like a heart shaped strapless with silver details covering practically all the chest area leaving non see through cloth in between the decorations. In the chest it held an oval decoration that left red cloth between it and a sliver flower, the same thing was next to the hips, it slowly opened up to red cloth, just below the hips it was only that, it fell in a bell-mermaid like way and left cloth behind it when it hit the ground, forming a small oval. At the bottom the silver designs came up from the ground ending in a fern like decoration.

Weilan look up, her curves being hugged by the fabric. Ondina was speechless, all she could do was stare, weilan looked so beautiful, so elegant. Their eyes met a spark flying from them, Ondina, she wanted to hold Weilan, and kiss her, and feel Weilan's body against hers, and- No, no, no, no, _no_. She couldn't let what was happening happen. She was red, she managed to get a word out while looking away quickly "It looks fine."

Weilan had noticed the stare, the blush, what her eyes said, and she herself blushed, she looked away as well. "Then this is the dress"

"It is"

* * *

Back at the house they pretended like the stare that had occurred while wearing the final dress had never occurred. They simply laughed about the other dresses, and ignored the last one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Weilan came back from the jewelry store at midday, she saw Ondina on the floor all her jewelry scattered across the floor.

"Ondina what are you doing?"

"Looking for jewelry duh"

"Ondina, you're a bridesmaid, they're gonna give you your jewelry when you go to the hotel, which you supposed to go to like, now?"

Ondina looked up "Oh bloody hell!" She got up and scrambled to get her things, she moved quickly, grabbing her already packed bag, her heels and her shoes. "See you at the wedding!" She said practically flying out the door.

Weilan stood there witch one eyebrow slightly arched in a 'you've gotta be fucking kidding me' expression.

* * *

Sirena was standing in front of the mirror, staring at her wedding dress, it was like a strapless corset on the top, but it had see through cloth wrapping around her arms and neck, on the bottom it was somewhat like a ball gown, puffy but elegant. The transparent cloth had flower patterns, flowers covered her neck area, starting mall on the right and spreading on the left towards the heart shaped corset, then they stopped, on the bottom of her sleeves there a small bunch of flowers, and as soon the bottom started flowers poured down on a line on the right, falling towards the end of the dress, which had a pattern of flowers on the tips all around.

Ondina and Mimmi starred, Evie and Carly had helped her pick out the dress so they weren't as enchanted, but they still were, and Sirenas sister? She was gushing, happy and stood a bit closer then the rest, Sirena turned around "So?"

"You look like a puffy flower goddess" was the first words out of Ondinas mouth

Everyone looked at her "Puffy flower goddess?" Said Evie, snorting a bit.

"Well it's true!" They laughed and Ondina glared.

"Well you all look like goddesses yourself" Said sirena, motioning the strapless dresses, it was corsetlike up to the ribs, pink with a layer of fading from bright to light pink and the flowing downward slowly opening without puffing fading from a bright pink to white. They all smiled and laughed.

* * *

Sirena was walked down the aisle by her mom, her mom and all her childhood friends and extended family being there, and David's family was there too, wondering why they hadn't met all these people, the chairs were full. As the vows were said Weilans eyes wandered and found Ondina, standing there in that beautiful strapless dress with gold earrings and a small gold necklace.

She stared, then she noticed that Ondina was smiling at one of the boys from the audience, a girl Weilan had never seen before, she got jealous, which was ridiculous why would she get jealous? After all it just a bet, nothing more, just a bet... right? She looked away.

Ondina had caught Weilans stare and felt guilty, for no reason at all, she had the right to eye other girls, it's not like they were really together, maybe she did want that, but Ondina didn't think Weilan did.

* * *

Weilan and Ondina had been seated next to each other, they sat there awkwardly, and then Ondina did something a bit unwise.

"Um the boy I was looking at was an old friend I wouldn't check out other people" came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Weilan brightened up a little bit and tried to hide it, but Ondina had noticed.

"Ok, that's good to know" Weilan tried say nonchalantly, she wasn't very successful, all she could think about was the fact that Ondina thought about how her looking at other people. "Because of the bet right?"

Ondina swallowed, she took that as a sign that Weilan wasn't interested. "Yeah, the bet." She excused herself and went to walk around.

* * *

The music started, and David and Sirena were dancing in the middle of the dance, completely engulfed in each other, practically glowing.

Ondina came back from her walk along the hall and sat down with Weilan. Ondina stared at David and Sirena, and then looked at Weilan, she wanted to dance with Weilan again, but before she could make a move Weilan was on her feet, her long silver earrings visible due to her updo, and she was pulling Ondina along with her.

She took Ondina all around the hotel until she found the perfect spot, a wide hallway that opened up to a big, beautiful moonlit balcony. You could hear the music faintly playing in the background. Weilan pulled ondina close to her, Ondina almost tripping over her sandal like golden heels, even though Weilan was also in heels Ondina was taller.

Weilan wrapped her arm around Ondina's waist and grabbed her hand with the other one, Ondina placed her free arm around Weilans neck, they had almost no space between them. They danced around and eventually just ended up slowly moving around circling each other, their holding hands next to there shoulder because there arms were foreheads touching, Weilan let go of Ondina's hand and placed it over her cheek, she moved slowly to kiss Ondina, and as ondina leaned in she noticed that boy from the crowd. The boy she had flirted with in the hallway after Weilans comment about how the only reason Ondina shouldn't flirt was the bet, her ex, that had somehow managed to get into the wedding, probably because of Sirenas soft heart.

Ondina stepped back and Weilan flinched, she turned around to see why she had stepped back and saw the boy from the crowd. She tumbled back a bit, pain coursing through her chest. The boy called out.

"Ondina! You forgot to take this." He said giving ondina a slip of paper, it had a phone number on it.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friend?" Weilan said with an irritated tone

"This is Erik, a friend, this is Weilan, another friend."Ondina said awkwardly

"Friend, and ex lovers" Erik teased "Erik, leave" Ondina snapped "You weren't irritated by me before, what happened?" He said getting closer to her. "What happened was that I was upset and stupid, now leave." "I don't know.." He said slowly closing the space between them.

Weilan grabbed his arm and twisted it back "I'm pretty sure she told you to leave" Erik hissed in pain, once Weilan let go of his arm he left in quite a hurry.

"Thank you he is s-"

"I don't care, I'm going home." Weilan said, trying to sound neutral, but you could hear the tones of hurt and anger.

"W-what?" Ondina felt guilt rush through her. "Wait, wait I was just, I was upset and I don't know what happened" Weilan kept walking, she had her arms folded except her hands were gripping onto her forearms, she was slightly hunched, the dress dragging gracefully behind her as she walked away. "Why does this even matter to you, after all you said it was a bet!" Ondina covered her mouth after the words tumbled out, and so did Weilan she stopped for a second and turned around hurt and pure fury in her eyes. "You just proved that it is, because maybe what I said wasn't the whole truth." She said, every word filled with bitterness. She turned and walked away.

And the only thing Ondina was grateful for was the fact that after the wedding the bridesmaids would stay at the hotel for a day, because Ondina had ruined what was almost what she wanted.


End file.
